Lineage
by Aglarelen
Summary: Kara tells Sam about her past and how Dean figures in her life. NOTE: Part of the Hell and High Water verse.


**Title:** _Lineage_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester, Kara and Lesleigh Bowen (OFCs)  
**Pairing:** Dean/Kara  
**Verse: **Hell and High Water  
**Genre:** Gen/Het  
**Summary:** Kara tells Sam about her past and how Dean figures in her life.  
**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean belong to WB et all. I make no claims to them or their universe. Kara and her universe belong to me. I make no money from this. It's only for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Sam saw a dark figure on the bungalow's front porch, obscured by the black screening. As he came up the front walk, the screen door opened. It was Kara. She smiled "I've been waiting for you. You want to know who I am and how I'm connected to Dean right?"

Sam stopped at the steps, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans, "Did you uh...see this?"

She laughed lightly, "Honey, I didn't need to see anything to know that. I could see the questions in your eyes when we met." She stepped back and gestured for him to enter. "Have a seat." The October wind blew chilly through the screen porch and she pulled her jacket closed "I'll get some tea." She turned to head inside, but paused as Sam opened his mouth to speak. She held up a single finger to quiet him "Coffee. Right?" He smiled and gave a small nod. As she opened the door she said to herself, "Just like Dean."

A few minutes later she appeared with two large mugs of steaming liquid. She handed him the coffee and took the wicker chair across the table from him. "So, what do you want to know? Everything or just the good parts?" she said blowing on her tea.

Sam wrapped his hands around his mug "Well, whatever you want to tell me is fine. I'm just trying to..."

"understand Dean." Kara finished his sentence. Sam half smiled and settled back in the chair as she began to speak. "Well, maybe if I explain my roll in all this it'll help you out." she smiled. "It all started with my great grandmother Stella. She was from Italy. Her family had been hunters for the Catholic church for centuries. She and her brothers and sisters had been trained in the family business, but she didn't want to hunt. The first chance she got, she hopped a boat to America. She turned to the church to get along and met a young Irishman named Micheal. He asked her to marry him, but before he got her answer, he wanted her to know what he did. Turns out he was a hunter for the church. She took it as a sign from God. They got married and continued to hunt. They had a son, Anthony, and then a daughter, Mary Rose, my grammy. Anthony was killed by something. No one's sure what it was. They found his body in the woods the day after he went missing."

Kara sipped her tea and stared off into the distance as she continued "They had another son named Sean a few years later. Stella had powers. She could see things and feel things others couldn't. Those abilities were passed down to Grammy. At first Grammy kept her abilities hush, hush. She met and married a young soldier named Robert. They had one child, my mother, Louisa. Grammy secretly kept working for the secret organization in the church, but didn't hunt. Her visions were more valuable than her hunting ability. My grandfather was killed in the Korean War. After that she needed more money to support herself and Momma, so she started doing readings for people. She made a killing off that. Still makes right good money at it. Paid for this house. Now, my mother was a different story. She barely got more than a sixth sense. She didn't have the visions that Grammy had, but she had the strength of will from her father. She trained to hunt with the church and soon was off around the country doing jobs. She met Papa on one of those trips."

She stopped and turned to look at her guest "I'm boring you. You want to know about Dean and me, not my screwy family."

"No." Sam said licking a drop of coffee from his lip, "It's really interesting to find out how your family got into this."

"Well," Kara smiled, "if I'm not boring you." Sam shook his head and she continued "Momma and Papa got married and moved into the house here with Grammy. Papa got a job and Momma continued to do jobs for the church. Momma taught me and, my sister Lesleigh, everything she knew. She told us that there were things out there that we wouldn't believe and that we had to be able to take care of ourselves. Papa died of a heart attack when I was ten. Momma did the best she could to take care of us and Grammy. A big old house like this costs a lot in upkeep. Then, the summer before my freshman year in college, I was on a job with my mother. That's when I met Dean. He and your dad showed up in the same town as us, looking into the same case. I was knocked off my feet. Dean was just so charming. Momma warned me about him. She said that he was a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of guy, but I didn't listen. I didn't care I just wanted to be with him. Momma had never really been much of a Catholic and neither were us girls, but I knew one thing, whatever happened there was always confession." She grinned and set down her empty mug.

Sam smiled, "Knowing Dean..." and shook his head.

Again she completed his sentence "I had a lot to confess." She closed her eyes and smiled. She was thinking of those first days of flirting and sneaking around behind their parents' backs. It was in fact John and Louisa that ruined their first attempt. Walked in and found their children half naked and heading for big trouble. Next time Kara got her own room. Her mother had taught her about a lot of things and men were high on the list. She was eager to learn things about Dean that only his body could tell her. There was a spark between them. Her skin burned wherever it touched his. When it was time to part ways she asked if she'd ever see him again. He promised she would and gave her that devilish grin that had started it all. "He showed up on my door step that October and its been a standing date ever since."

"So, uh every October he comes back?" Sam asked.

"Well," Kara began then thought for a moment, "every autumn. Sometimes it's September. Other times it's November. Last year he was here the week before your dad went missing. He left because of my visions. I started seeing trouble in my dreams. I saw Dean calling for dad and then for you. Then everything went dark and there was a...um..." She seemed to stumble over the words, "Sam, I'm sorry."

He could feel the pain she wore on her face "What did you see?"

She sighed heavily before answering in almost a whisper "A huge fireball. It engulfed everything and it was so hot. I tried to tell him, but he assumed it had to do with your mother. You know Dean, when he gets something set in his head you can't tell him anything different. He left and I hadn't heard another word from him until you two showed up here. I was so worried. That vision scared me so bad, and then it was just gone. I knew he wasn't dead. I'd feel that, but I still had this sense that something was wrong. He never answered my calls or IMs. I knew one day he'd go away and never come back. I just didn't want to let go yet." They sat in silence for a while. Kara thinking about Dean. Sam thinking about Jess.

It was Kara's younger sister Lesleigh that broke the silence, "Sam, you staying for dinner?" she smiled leaning out the front door.

He breathed in as he came back to the present, "Yeah, sure."

"I'll..." Lesleigh began. Then Kara's voice joined her's "call Dean and invite him." The two young women laughed. Sam envied them and their happy lives.

"It's not all sugar and sparkles, honey." Kara grinned at him. "Sam. You're thinking so hard, you're projecting." She answered his unspoken question, "I'm sensitive to the vibrations of the world around me, but your emotions are so powerful anyone could pick up on them. The visions only come when I sleep. The funny thing is, your brother's a resistor. When he holds me, the visions disappear."

"But, it was his dream that brought us here." Sam questioned.

Kara leaned on the table edge, "He didn't tell me about a dream. When was it?"

"Well," Sam thought, "it started over a week ago." She looked worried, but she didn't say anything. She just stared out the screen.

"Could it..." she thought. "Could he have picked up on the dreams I've been having? Is there more to this connection than I thought?"

They heard the Impala approaching and Sam took the moment to ask the question that had been nagging him all afternoon, "Kara, do you love him?"

She was caught off guard, "I...what?" She took a deep breath, "Dean's my best friend. He's the only person I can really talk to. He's never wanted more than I was willing to give him. So, I guess I love him, in a way, but our relationship has never been like that. Comfort, understanding,...pleasure, but never love. The attraction was physical. We've never had to lie to each other about our lives. We can talk things out and discuss our profession. We've both been bitten by that. We learned our lesson and put up walls. When we're together we don't need walls. Together,...we're normal." She smiled as Dean pulled into the drive and got out of the car, an expression he returned just as warmly. "Hey Sexy!" she called opening the screen door. A devilish grin lit his face as he crossed the yard and came up the steps.

Dean pulled her hard against him, "I think I'll have you for dinner." and kissed her. As Sam watched the exchange he took stock of what he'd learned. They may not realize it. They may not want to believe it, but Dean and Kara meant more to each other than they were willing to admit. Maybe it was for their emotional protection. Maybe it was to physically protect them from whatever creature had killed his mother and Jess. He didn't know. What he did know was that the air was electric around them and emotions ran high.


End file.
